Short Stuff
by Brainyxbat
Summary: After Shenzi mysteriously shrinks, she moves in with the meerkats 'til she grows back. But during that time, something blossoms between Shenzi and Timon. *COMPLETE; SEQUEL COMING SOON*
1. The Small Life Starts

Shenzi's stomach growled. 'Man, where could I find some food? I'm starving!' She thought as she wandered around the Serengeti. Meanwhile, no more than a mile away, a scientist was working on a shrinking ray. But he tripped on his own feet and accidentally activated it.

At that point, Shenzi was still looking for prey when that ray shot her, sending out a really bright light. After the blinding light went away, Shenzi noticed things looked a lot bigger than before. When she looked down, the ground was a lot closer than usual. Then she realized it; that ray had made her shrink to the size of a meerkat! She looked for a place to live until she grew back. 'Where should I go?' She thought as she walked around. 'The Pridelands? Nah! The Outlands? No. The Elephant Graveyard? No way! How would I explain this?!' Shenzi slapped her paw over her eyes in frustration. "Dang it! Where should I go?!" She yelled to practically nobody. Then she found it: The desert oasis. "Aha!" She said to herself as she headed for her new destination. When she arrived, she looked around for any sign of life. "Hello!" She yelled out. "Anybody here?!"

* * *

"Oh, I'll get you eventually!" Timon said as he was chasing a bug around. But it was too fast for him, so he had to take a break. "Phew! Man, that bug's fast!" He said to himself.

"Hello!" A female, tomboyish voice shouted out. Timon shot his head up, with a confused expression. "Anybody here?!" The voice shouted again. 'Who's there?' The meerkat thought as he got up and walked around. When he saw a trace of gray in the grass, he went to see what it was. Then he saw it was a hyena.

"Whoa! A hyena!" He freaked out, but he calmed down when he saw she was his size. "What happened to ya?" He asked, poking her nose.

"I don't know," she replied, pushing his hand away. "First, there was a blinding light, and then I'm tiny."

"Huh, that's weird." said Timon after Shenzi finished her story. "So now I have nowhere to stay. If I go to the Pride or Outlands, I'll get mauled no problem. If I go to the Elephant Graveyard, the hyenas will mistake me for a meerkat, the dimwits they are, and they'll devour me up. So this place was my only safe place." She concluded. Timon's expression went from confused to sympathy. 'Poor girl, she can't even go to her own home!' He thought.

"Well, let's see if my mom will let you stay here 'til ya grow back," He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Y-you'd do that?" said Shenzi, surprised. "Even after I tried to eat you multiple times?"

"Well, Mom says, always help someone in need," Timon explained, "And it looks like you're in need of some helpin'!" Then he started laughing at what he said, but Shenzi just stared at him, so he slowly stopped."So anyway, let's go!" He grabbed her paw and ran over to the other meerkats, dragging her along with him.

Upon seeing Shenzi, one of the others gasped. "Hyena!" He shouted, making everyone else (except Timon), freak out.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Timon shouted, and all the meerkats froze. "She won't do any harm to us! Right?" He added, glancing at her.

Shenzi didn't do anything, so Timon elbowed her side, and she said "D'oh yeah! No harm whatsoever!"

"So Ma, can she stay with us 'til she grows back?"

"It's OK with me," Timon's mom said.

"As long as she doesn't cause any damage!" Max said as he got in Shenzi's face. "I'll have my eye on you, young lady!"

Shenzi blinked, then said "OK then!" Then she walked off to explore her new temporary home.

* * *

**(A/N: I made this chapter a bit longer with more details to make it a bit better)**


	2. Tickle Fights and Sleepless Nights

While all the boy meerkats (except Max, usually) were nice to Shenzi, the girls (except Timon's mom) were mean to her, 'cause they didn't trust her. They always pushed her around, made fun of her, and called her rude names for no reason. But the boys were a lot kinder than that. Especially Timon. Whenever Shenzi was feeling down from the girls, Timon always cheered her up by making a funny face, telling her a joke, or giving her a hug.

One day, Shenzi was upset because one of the girls pushed her into a puddle (thankfully it was very shallow, as she can't swim), so she was just sitting with Timon, pouting about her soaked fur.

"You OK, Shenzi?" He asked.

"Peachy. Just _peachy_." She said in a monotone voice. Timon looked at her, smirked, and poked her in the side, making her flinch, and cover her torso with her arms. "Hey, don't do that!" she complained and went back to pouting.

"Why not? Are you ticklish?" He asked with a mischievous expression. The hyena shook her head with an annoyed look. So Timon smiled and started tickling her ribs.

"Pbthehehe duhuhuhude stahahahahap!" she giggled and swatted his hand away.

"So you are ticklish?" He asked again.

"Nope!" She said as she tried to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't! C'mere, you!" Timon said as he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her towards him, pinning her to his chest. Then he tickled her side with his fingers, making her try to squirm out of his grasp.

"Heheheheahahaha stahahahahap!" she giggled as she kicked her legs, which did nothing to help. Then he tickled her ribs with his other fingers, turning her giggling into laughing. "STAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEAHAHASE! I'M VEHEHEHERY TIHIHIHICKLIHISH!" She begged, but Timon didn't stop, as he wanted to cheer her up. Plus he was having too much fun.

Then he noticed something that got Shenzi terrified, as an evil smile grew on his face.

"Hmmm, looks like I missed a spot, huh?" Timon teased as he wiggled his fingers towards Shenzi's stomach, her weak spot, to tease her, making her start kicking her legs and squirming like crazy again.

"N-no please! Pretty pleheahase! Anything but that!" She pleaded, but it didn't do any good, as Timon started wiggling all his fingers on his two hands on her stomach as fast as possible, driving the hyena completely berserk. "AAAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO STAHAHAP PRETTY PLEHEHEAHAHASE!" She screamed as her face turned pink and tears came in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Timon's Ma and Max heard Shenzi's incessant laughter, and went to see what was so funny. Just then, Shenzi managed to pry out of Timon's grip and make a run for it, but, wanting to join in the fun, Max grabbed her, hoisted her over his shoulder, and ran back over to Timon. 'Oh, why me?' Shenzi thought as Timon pinned her to his chest again. Then Timon started tickling her belly again, while Max attacked her sides, driving her insane again. "GUHUHUHUYS PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAP!" She howled with laughter as the tears fell down her cheeks. "SOHOHOHOMEBODY HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!" She screamed as Timon tickled her ribs and stomach and at the same time, as Max tickled her sides and waist. Then Timon's mom came to her rescue by pulling Max back and taking Shenzi out of Timon's grip. Once she was set on the ground, Shenzi immediately flopped on her back, exhausted and panting.

Timon looked down at her, smiling. "Feel better?" he asked, poking her stomach, making her squeal.

"Y-yehes I'm fine," she said as she tiredly stood up, "It's gettin' late, I'm gonna hit the hay," she yawned as she walked away towards the bed she and Timon share. She skidded to a stop when she thought it was already taken. Then Timon came up next to her, and said

"Oh, I almost forgot, Pumbaa's staying over tonight, isn't that great?" Shenzi planted a fake smile on her face, and said "Um, yeah really great!" "But he has kind of a snorin' and gas problem," Timon told her.

"Oh," she said.

"You won't even know I'm here!" Pumbaa assured her.

* * *

But that night for a few minutes, Shenzi just lay there with bloodshot eyes. Pumbaa was snoring like a train and Shenzi couldn't sleep at ALL.

"How could Timon sleep like this?" she said to herself as she saw Timon sleeping peacefully. She covered her ears with her paws, but that didn't help. So she shoved her leaf blanket over her head, but that did nothing except make her head hot. "Grrr!" She growled in frustration. So she gave up and just lay there, hoping the sleep would get to her. Thankfully, it did after a minute.


	3. Naps and Shocking Secrets

**(A/N: All of you Shenzi/Max shippers (if there are any), you might like this part ;))**

An hour later, she heard a voice saying

"Wake up Shenzi," but she didn't, as she had a bad headache from last night. "Ugh, 5 more hours." she groaned as she rolled on her stomach, facing the ground.

She gave in she felt someone shaking her by her shoulder. "Ugh, Okay, I'm up." She said groggily before she yawned real big and rubbed her sleepy eyes awake. Then she sat up with her eyes barely open.

"Morning, honey," Timon's mom said cheerfully, but Shenzi just barely waved and stumbled off like a zombie.

Later, when they were having a bug breakfast, Shenzi just flopped forward, her face landing in the bugs, so Timon's mom knew there was a problem. "You OK, dear?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Shenzi groaned quietly.

"Are you sick?" asked Timon, as he walked towards her. "You're not warm." He said as he put his hand on her forehead. Shenzi tiredly shook her head, and tried to sit up, but started to fall again, but Timon caught her. "Maybe you should go back to bed," he said.

"OK," Shenzi said muffled so quietly, she was barely heard. Then she said quietly, "Can someone carry me? I'm too tired to even walk,"

"No problem," Timon's mom said, and then she turned to Max. "Max, could you carry Shenzi to bed? The poor thing can't even walk," Max groaned.

"Can't Timon do it?" He complained. Timon shrugged.

"Sorry Maxy. Your turn!" He said while munching on a grub. He huffed, walked over to her, and picked the hyena up bridal style, and pretended he was having trouble.

"Man, she's heavy!" He complained. Timon's mom just rolled her eyes, not buying it.

"Aww, don't be a wimp, Max!" said Timon, "She's not that heavy!" Max just glared at everyone and "staggered" off.

When he was out of eyeshot, he stopped his fake struggling. He let out a small smile when the hyena let out a small, cute yawn, and rubbed her eyes. It was then that he noticed how cute she was sleeping. A few minutes, Max arrived at Timon's bed and gently laid sleepy Shenzi in it. He wanted to leave her alone right away, but he caught himself staring at her. She looked really peaceful she looked when sleeping. She didn't seem to snore, or mumble, or anything. Then before he could do anything else, he started walking back towards her, sat on the edge of the bed, and just watched the sleeping beauty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timon and the others were waiting for Max to come back.

"What's taking Max so long? His bugs are running away," Timon's mom said. The redhead stood up.

"Maybe he's 'having trouble,'" He said, doing air quotes on 'having trouble,' "I'll go check on him." Then he headed towards where Max went off to, only to see something extremely shocking. When Timon saw Max, he was stroking the fur on the back of Shenzi's head, making her smile cutely. Timon widened his eyes, then smirked. 'I knew he had a soft side.' He thought, not making a sound. Then Max laid his hand on her shoulder, bent down, and kissed her on the cheek. Timon did a jaw drop upon seeing that. When Max started to turn around, Timon quickly ran off, so as not to risk his temperamental uncle murdering him for spying. Then he crashed into his mom, making her jump.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" She asked, concerned upon seeing his shocked expression. "What was Max doing?"

"Well-" Timon was about to say, but Max came back, so he stopped himself. He didn't want him to know he was spying.

"Hey, I'm back!" he said, "Sorry I took so long. She was VERY heavy, and I almost dropped her once!" Then he walked away to find more bugs.

Right when he was out of earshot, Timon yelled to his mom: "MAX KISSED SHENZI!" making her jump again.

"Huh?" she said quieter. Then Timon started babbling really fast. "Slow down, Timon!" His mom said. "What was Max doing?"

"Well, when I first saw him, he was petting Shenzi's head, and then he kissed her cheek!" His mom was shocked.

"What?" She slightly yelled.

"I'm tellin' the truth!" Timon said. "I saw him with my own two eyes!" He finished as he stretched his eyes open, while saying 'two eyes.' "I think he likes her. I'll try to follow him around; making sure he never sees me. I'll see if he makes any other moves." So Timon followed Max around secretly, but he might've secretly known he was being followed, so he didn't make any moves on the sleeping hyena.

* * *

A few hours later, Shenzi walked up to the meerkats, and yawns. "Mornin'!" She said before yawning.

"Hey, Shenz!" said Timon. "You sleep well?"

"How was your nap, sweetie?" His mom asked.

"Oh, wonderful," Shenzi replied, while rubbing her eyes. "I slept like a baby!" Then she looked to where her bugs used to be, and noticed they were gone. "Uh, where'd my bugs go?" she asked with a confused expression.

"They wandered off while you were nappin'." Timon answered.

"Oh, OK then. I'll go find some more. I haven't had breakfast." She said as she walked off.

"Want me to come with you?" Timon asked. The hyena shrugged.

"Sure." She said. "Let's go," She walked off with Timon to find more bugs.

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! i'll try to do it faster!)**


	4. You're the Reason

**(A/N: Told ya I'd be quicker XD I don't own the song, or the characters, only the story)**

"So, the reason why I couldn't sleep last night was because of Pumbaa's snoring," Shenzi explained as she munched on a bug. "So I think I should sleep with someone else." Timon thought about it for a moment.

"Yea, you're right. You should sleep with someone else." He said before he got a mischievous grin on his face. "And I think I know who!"

* * *

"Are you NUTS?" Max shouted. Timon looked from Max to Shenzi, and then said

"No, Shenzi needs someone else to sleep with."

"What's wrong with sleeping with you?" Max demanded.

"Pumbaa snores, so Shenzi can't sleep," Max rolled his eyes,

"What about one of the other guys?"

"That's too risky, they might spend all night meddling with her," Timon said, gesturing with his hands. Shenzi shuddered at the thought of being 'meddled' by someone she doesn't even know.

"Why not your mother?" Max tried again.

"Her bed's too small even for her!" Timon joked.

"I heard that!" She shouted from a distance.

"Well uh, what about Iron Joe?" He tried again. The trio looked over to the said meerkat.

"Don't close your eyes! Don't look away! Somebody's gotta guard us! Somebody's gotta protect us!" He shouted as he broke down sobbing as two meerkats took him away. Then the trio looked back at each other.

"Yeeeaaah, no." Timon concluded, as Shenzi quickly shook her head.

"What about one of the girls?" Max tried.

"THE GIRLS HATE HER! THEY'LL EAT HER ALIVE!" Timon suddenly shouted, making his uncle jump.

"So you're our only choice," Timon concluded calmly.

"Oh, so you want me and the hyena to sleep together, wake up, get married, and live happily ever after! Happy happy happy!" Timon and Shenzi just looked at him with bored expressions, unamused by his fantasy.

"She just needs a quieter place to sleep," He protested. "Besides, she doesn't have to sleep in the same bed as you!"

"Yeah, I can always sleep on the floor! Please?" Shenzi asked.

"No." said Max.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pleeeeaaaasssse_?" Shenzi tried again, as she widened her pupils, and batted her eyelashes.

"OKAY, She can sleep with me!" Max shouted, and Shenzi stopped the cute face. "Now the word 'please' doesn't even sound like a word anymore!" Shenzi nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, it doesn't." Then she remembered she wanted to do something secret, so she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Timon asked.

Oh, I just have to do uh, something," Shenzi said.

"Um, OK?" Timon said.

"I'll be back soon!" Shenzi said, then disappeared in the brush.

* * *

Timon's mom was searching for bugs for a little snack, when she heard piano music. Curious, she went to investigate, and she went through the brush and surprisingly, found Shenzi sitting at a piano playing it softly. She was about to leave when she heard Shenzi start to sing.

"_I don't want to make a scene, I don't want to let you down,"_ She sang as she played perfectly. Her curiosity turning into interest, Timon's mom leaned in closer, to listen to Shenzi's singing and playing, but didn't come out, as she didn't want to disturb her.

"_Try to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure it out,"_ Shenzi shut her eyes, completely oblivious that she had a one-meerkat audience.

"_That it's alright, keep it together, wherever we go, and it's alright, oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know,"_ Timon's mom had no idea that Shenzi could play the piano and sing so wonderfully, she bet that not even Timon or Max knew.

"_You might be crazy, have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,"_ Shenzi started swinging her legs. "_And it's crazy, that someone could change me, and no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,_ _And you need to know that you're the reason, why,"_ Shenzi had felt that since Timon's mom was so kind to her, treating her like a daughter, that she deserved something kind in return, so she decided to write a song for her.

"_I don't even care what they say, you're a little bit off, Look me in the eye, I say, I could never get enough, 'cause it's alright, keep it together, wherever we go, and it's alright, oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know,"_ Shenzi continued as she tilted her head back and forth to the music.

"_You might be crazy, have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,"_ Timon's mom continued to watch the hyena with minor jealousy, wishing she could sing that good.

"_And it's crazy, that someone could change me, that no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try, and you need to know that you're the reason, why._ _If it was raining, you would yell at the sun__  
__Pick up the pieces when the damage is done__  
__You say it's just another day in the shade__  
__But look at what a mess we made!"_ She continued as her short tail waved in the breeze.

"_You might be crazy__  
__Have I told you lately that I love you?__  
__You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,"_ Shenzi sang quietly, but getting a little louder by the seconds.

"_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly__  
__And it's crazy that someone could change me__  
__Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try, and you need to know that you're the reason, why!"_ Shenzi finished as she raised her paws up off of the keys. Then she turned around, saw she was being watched, and slightly screamed, almost falling off her seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Timon's mom asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just going to take a little nap, "Shenzi said, panting, and started to walk away.

* * *

**That night...**

"So, I get to sleep in my own bed, and you on the floor, got it?" Max said to his new roommate, Shenzi.

"Got it." She said in a monotone as she lay on the floor.

"And no talking until the morning." The Grey-haired meerkat told her.

"Yup."

"And don't sneak into my bed."

"Check."

"And no-"

"OK, I get it!" Shenzi yelled out. "Sheesh..." She muttered to herself as she turned away, and went to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: The song 'You're the Reason (Acoustic)' is by Victoria Justice)**


	5. You Don't Want to Know

Later that day, Shenzi was sitting by the river. She threw a pebble in the water, thinking about what's happened throughout the two days, and huffed. Then Timon sat next to her.

"Hey Shenzi."

"Oh, hey Tim." Shenzi replied, then looked back at her reflection, thankful that besides her size, she didn't change a bit. She was still her normal self, sort of. She threw another pebble in the river, making it skip across. Then she burst into fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Timon asked.

"Remember when you 'proposed' to me?" Shenzi asked in a giggly voice.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Timon said, laughing along.

"Didja see the look on Pumbaa's face?"

"Didja see the look on _your_ face?" Timon asked, laughing harder. "You were like this!" He mimicked the look on the hyena's face from that memorable moment, and Shenzi laughed even harder. "You know, when you're not trying to eat us, you're not so bad," he said. Shenzi stopped laughing and looked back at him, surprised.

"Really? You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Timon, "In fact, you're kinda sweet" he added, smiling. Shenzi stared at him dumbly, although she was flattered, but wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Whoa, whoa wait, let's just recap." Shenzi said in shock. "I've smacked you off a rock, scared the living daylights out of you and your clan, let my friend almost massacre your uncle, and almost murdered your family and friends! And now you think I'm_ sweet?_" She finished. The meerkat smiled, finding her confusion adorable. "How could you think I'm..." She started, but was interrupted when Timon placed his right hand on her cheek, making her face turn slightly red. "How could you think I'm sweet after I did all that stuff?" She said more quietly as she reached up and put her paw on his hand. The redhead shrugged a little.

"Let's just say I've learned to forgive people," He said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, mentally setting her cheeks on fire with how much she was blushing from the display of affection.

"Um, O-OK..." The flustered hyena stuttered out. She was honestly surprised that his hand wasn't burning to soots from the fire on her cheeks.

Without saying a word, the two started leaning towards one another. Then Shenzi's lips touched Timon's as she felt her cheeks heat up even more, if that was even possible. Max happened to be looking for Timon, when he saw him and Shenzi during their kiss. So Max just walked away with a shocked expression. When he got back to Timon's mom, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Hey! You OK, Max? What's wrong with you?" She asked as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. Then she slapped his face, making him snap out of it. "What's Timon up to?!"

"Trust me," Max said wearily, "You don't want to know." But Timon's mom just rolled her eyes and went to where Timon and Shenzi were, just as their passionate kiss ended. Then Timon's Mom came back to Max with a shocked expression as well. "I warned ya," Max said bluntly to her.

"I cannot believe it. My little Timmy is in love!" She gushed, and Max rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, two female meerkats named Meredith and Candace were wandering out, chatting animatedly. Meredith had a scruff of blonde hair on her head, while Candace was a brunette. Plus Meredith had pink eyes, while Candace had brown. These two particular meerkats are the ones who bullied Shenzi the most out of mere jealousy. The truth was, they both had big crushes on Timon, and they were jealous of the attention he was giving to Shenzi.

Candace suddenly gasped at what she saw right before her eyes: Timon was _kissing_ Shenzi! And it looked like he was _enjoying_ it, same with her.

"What is it?" Meredith asked quietly. The brunette said nothing, but pointed to the happy couple. The blonde gasped, a ray of jealousy taking over. "I think I know what should be done!"

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Hope you 'Timzi's like it! XD) (A/N #2: I edited this chapter a bit)**


	6. Changing Back

Two days later, Shenzi's throat was dry, so she went to the river to get a drink. Little did she know a couple of girl meerkats, Meredith and Candace to be exact, were spying on her.

"You ready for this?" Meredith asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Candace said. Then they snuck up on her, and pushed her in the river. Then they stood over the river, smiling smugly. Shenzi came up, trying frantically to keep her head up.

"Hey, get me out of here!" She shouted. The blonde hoisted her up by her shoulders, and got in her face.

"You listen, and listen good! Timon is ours, you hear me?" She demanded. Shenzi was confused. "You can't just steal him from us!"

"B-But we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!" She stuttered out.

"Oh, please!" Meredith scoffed. "We saw you kissing him two days ago! And it looked like he was enjoying it!"

"It was a spur of moment, that's what it was!" Shenzi yelled out. "I don't like him that way! Besides, why would he like you two? You've been bullying me the whole time I was here!"

"Telling you the truth is what we were doing!" Meredith yelled in the hyena's face. "Well, enjoy your water nap!" She finished as she let go of Shenzi's shoulders, and let her fall back in the water.

"Help! I can't swim! Somebody help me!" She called out for help.

* * *

Timon happened to be munching on some grubs when he heard Shenzi yell for help. So, he ran to the river, and saw her struggling to stay up.

"Timon! G-get help! Hurry!" She yelled. So Timon ran off to get his mom, Max and everyone else.

"Everyone help! Shenzi's drowning!" He shouted as he ran all over the place to get everyone's attention. By the time everyone got to the river, Shenzi was almost completely under, with only her paws and eyes above. Then she sank down completely, too exhausted to keep up. A terrified Timon watched with horror. "I'll save her!" He shouted as he jumped in the river. His mom tried to go after him, but Max held her back. After two seconds, the meerkats didn't see them anywhere, and began to worry. The two girls just watched with their smug grins.

After a few seconds, Timon came up with Shenzi in one arm and swam to shore with the other, with all the meerkats cheering. When he got out, Timon laid Shenzi on her back in the grass.

"What should we do?" Timon asked.

"You should do CPR, that's what!" Max said. Timon's face turned red.

"Oh, I dunno, I'd be made fun of-" Max interrupted him by grabbing his shoulders and pulled him to his face.

"It's either your embarrassment, or her life! JUST DO IT!" He shouted in his face. Then Timon went over to an unconscious Shenzi. He breathed in, then he breathed out in her mouth. After a few seconds, Shenzi coughed some water out of her mouth and sat up. Timon gasped happily and exclaimed,

"You're alive!" Then he kissed her with his hand on her wet cheek and a tear running down his cheek. Then he stopped and hugged her happily. Then Timon's mom hugged her too. When it was Max's turn, he didn't do anything.

"C'mon, Max!" Timon's mom said.

"They're free!" said Timon. Then Max smiled and hugged Shenzi.

"Glad you're OK, girl," he said shyly. Then Timon came up to her.

"What I'm wondering is, how'd you fall in the river? You aren't that clumsy," He asked.

"Well, when I fell in, I saw two girl meerkats standing where I was before I fell. They must have pushed me in." She explained. "I think their names were Meredith and Candace?" The said girls looked at each other, worried. Their mom came up behind them.

"Girls! Did you push her in?" She demanded.

"It was just for a joke!" Meredith said.

"Yeah, just a harmless little joke!" the Candace said.

"A joke that would've gotten our guest killed!" Their mom yelled. "We're coming home, and you're grounded!" She said as she dragged them home by their arms. Once everyone besides Timon, his mom, and Max were gone, Shenzi started to feel funny.

"Huh? What's going on?" She wondered, as she started glowing. Then she felt her expanding, until she was back to her normal size. "Oh, well I guess I could go back to my real home now!" She said cheerfully. Then her smile fell. "I can go back to the Elephant Graveyard now," She said gloomily. She turned to the three meerkats.

"Thanks for being so kind to me," She said. Then she ran off back home. "Believe it, or not," Timon said.

"I think I'm actually going to miss her." Plus while Shenzi was running home, she felt like she forgot to do something, but couldn't figure out what. She just shrugged it off.

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long! I had become obsessed with A Goofy Movie, but my love for The Lion King is back! So I'll be able to easily work on a sequel! :D)**


	7. Preview: SS 2

Shenzi was just laying around, bored out of her mind. Normally her closest meerkat friend Timon would make her laugh by making a funny face, or recalling a silly memory.

"_In fact, you're kinda sweet,"_

That one sentence from the redhead's mouth kept playing in her head. It was the first time anyone ever called her sweet. She didn't even realize that she was crying until a tear rolled down her cheek.

Then Banzai and Ed came up to her with a bunch of stranger meerkat corpses in their mouths. Shenzi quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hey Shenzi, we caught some meerkats!" Banzai exclaimed with his mouth full. "You want some?" Shenzi was tempted. In the past, she loved to eat meerkats, but she had a small change of heart. Ever since her shrinking experience, she vowed never to eat another meerkat ever again, so she said

"No thanks, guys." Banzai and Ed were surprised, but Banzai broke the silence by saying

"OK then, more for us!" before he and Ed started digging in. Horrified to watch, Shenzi walked away, and watched the sun set. She thought about all the kindness she had received the previous day, and smiled. 'I'll never forget you guys!' She thought, as the sun disappeared behind the horizon,

"I don't want to make a scene, I don't want to let you down!" She sang before she started to fall asleep. But then her eyes shot open, realizing what she had forgotten. 'D'ah, I forgot to perform that song for Timon's Mom! Dagnabit!' She thought. Then she groaned and did a faceplant on the floor. 'I'm so stupid!'

The End

**(A/N: Whoops! Better luck next time, Shenzi! XD There'll WILL be a sequel for this story, and it will have a lot of drama! ;))**


End file.
